Yu-Gi-Hime! P
by thisissparta789789
Summary: (Human Versions of the Characters.) Rated: T. Let the games begin! The Shadow Games have been dormant for many years in Equestria. But now, they have returned after 1,000 years. The Mane 6 will go on many adventures as they deal with Bullies, Supernatural Forces, and many other dangers. And along the way, new friends will be made.
1. The Cards with Teeth! Part 1!

Nightmare Moon was having a restless night on the Moon. She had had a bad dream about how her sister, Princess Celestia, had banished her.

_1,000 years ago_

Luna had wanted to gain more power from her sister Celestia. She was also very angry that the Night Time got no attention from the inhabitants of Equestria. She decided that she would battle Celestia for control over Equestria.

One day, when Celestia woke up, she noticed it was still dark out, even though it was nearly 8:00 in the morning. She got worried and decided to notify Luna if something was wrong.

She reached her palace and said "Luna, lower the moon now! Did you forget?!" Luna said "I did not, sister. I will never lower it again." Celestia said in shock "But you have to! Or else you will upset the balance of nature!" Luna responded by grabbing a staff and smacking Celestia with it. Luna then said "Hehehe… You will never be able to stop me sister. Now, have fun with my bodyguards." Then her bodyguards beat Celestia up further.

Then, Celestia woke up. The Diamond in her Necklace was glowing and she said in a creepy voice "Here's Johnny…" Luna's 2 bodyguards stood in horror at what was about to come.

Luna was walking towards a path to Canterlot when Celestia sad "Hey Luna!" Luna turned around and saw that Celestia looked noticeably different from before. She was noticeably taller than usual. She usually measured in at 6'0. But now, she was 6'6. Celestia said "You refused to lower the moon, so I beat your Bodyguards to death with that staff. Now… how about we play a little game?" Luna said "You mean Duel Monsters? Fine, I can deal with that. I will probably beat you though." Duel Monsters had been introduced by the Egyptians, where they were a form of Shadow Game. The Equestrians turned it into a game that used Square Shaped cards made of thin bark. They adapted the monsters of the original and turned many of them into Pony-like and Horse-like versions. Certainly, it was less serious than the Egyptian version. Luna was the Equestrian Champion, and Celestia was new to the game.

The 2 assembled their decks. Luna went first. She said "I summon The Pony Gargoyle, with an attack of 1000." She was amazed when the card came to life. Celestia said "In this game, the stakes are much higher, and the cards come to life. The loser must play a Penalty Game. That is the Shadow Game version of Duel Monsters, Luna!"

She then said "I summon The Blackland Fire Pegasus, with 1500 Attack. He attacks your Pony Gargoyle!" Luna's life points went down from 2000 to 1500. Celestia said "I will defeat you Luna!"


	2. The Cards with Teeth! Part 2!

Luna was at 1500 and Celestial was at 2000. A duel of the century was underway as the 2 Princesses of Equestria battled for control.

Now it was Luna's turn. She summoned Battle Minotaurus, with an attack of 1700. Celestia said "Battle Minotaurus?! That's a rare card!" Luna said "Go Battle Minotaurus! Off with the Blackland Fire Pegasus' head!" Celestia went down to 1800 life points. She then set a card and end her turn.

For 6 turns, Celestia set monster after monster to protect her, only to be destroyed by Luna's monster. Then she said "Luna, you cannot win. It is impossible! Good always triumphs!" Luna said "Just keep telling yourself that..." Celestia said "I believe in these cards!"

She drew her next card and said "I drew this heavy hitting card, The Darkhorse Gaia, with an attack of 2300!" Luna said "What the?!" Celestia said "Go Darkhorse! Kill the Battle Minotaurus! SPIRAL SABER!" Luna went down to 900 life points.

Luna then said "Trap Card Activate! Draw Phase Destruction!" Celestia said "A Trap Card!" Luna said "Draw Phase Destruction makes you draw 2 cards during your draw phase, 1 you add, and 1 you discard!" She then summoned Curse of Pegasus, with 2000 attack, and ended her turn.

Celestia drew 2 cards. She kept 1 and quickly discarded 1 without any thought. She then looked at her hand and noticed a Magic Card in it. It was Monster Reborn! She said "Magic Card Activate! Monster Reborn! I will now choose a monster in my graveyard and Special Summon a monster!" She searched through it and found the key to victory.

She said "I special summon my trump card!" Luna said "What?! It can't be! You don't mean?!" Celestia said "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Alicorn! With an attack of 3000, it's the strongest monster in the game!" Luna said "No! Impossible! How did you get that card?!"

Celestia said "Burst Stream of Destruction!" The Curse of Pegasus was destroyed and Luna went down to 0 life points. She trembled in fear.

Celestia said "Bastard... Don't think you're off the hook because you lost... You desired power so badly that you were willing to put all of the world in grave danger. For that, I will never forgive you." Luna said "Oh no! Not the-!"

Celestia then stood up, pointed at her, and shouted "Penalty Game!" Luna screamed as she was turned into a card. She then looked around in her new world. She said "Is this the world of Duel Monsters?" Then she turned around and screamed in agony as monster devoured her.

Celestia said "Luna, you probably will experience death in that world. But it's only an illusion. However, after that's over, you will be sent to the Moon to be imprisoned forever. As for me, I must guard this necklace. I will tell the other me to smash it and keep it in a box for a new host later. Only when a worthy host for me is found will it be put back together."

Celestia turned into her normal self again. On the necklace was a note saying "Smash this and put it in a box. When you find the chosen one, give the box to them." She did exactly that and smashed it with a hammer. She then kept in a locked box in her palace.

Nightmare Moon woke up from the bad dream. She said to herself "I had it again. But soon, they will be gone, and I will be the sole ruler of Equestria..." A servant approached her and said "Are you ready, ma'am?" Nightmare Moon said "Yes I am. Project Moon-T commences now!"


	3. The Broken Necklace! Part 1!

The Broken Necklace! Part 1!

It was a nice day in Ponyville. It was a clear sky, and there were no clouds. At the High School, Princess Celestia was going to speak there. She would speak towards the end of the day.

It was 11:30 PM. Lunch Break had begun. A student said "Let's go play Basketball!" Another student asked "Hey, Twilight, wanna play Basketball with us?" Twilight Sparkle replied "No thanks. My team would just lose."

So she did not. Instead, she studied for an upcoming test. Then, 2 others came in. Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at her with annoyed eyes. Rarity said "Heh, look who decided to be lonely again." Twilight said "Really? How many times have you used that insult?"

Rainbow Dash said "So, y'know Twilight. I'll teach you to really stand up for yourself. Come on and hit me with your best shot!" Twilight replied "I told you! I hate fighting!" Rainbow Dash was annoyed by her and said "Sheesh, you have no guts."

Then, Applejack came in and said "What did I tell y'all 'bout doing that to Twilight?!" Applejack was basically Twilight's only friend at that point. Rainbow Dash and Rarity decided to bail out and walk away from the room.

Applejack said "Hmph. Idiots. So, what're ya doing Twilight?" Twilight said "I'm studying for the upcoming Midterm Exams. They're VERY important." Applejack replied "Yes they are. I wish more people would care 'bout their grades and classwork."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were walking down a hallway. Rainbow Dash said "Meddler. She doesn't have to get involved with us." Rarity said "Agreed. That bitch should-" But as she said that, they bumped into another student. Rarity cursed "Shit!" under her breath when it happened.

They looked up in shock when it was Rough Hoof, the school Hall Monitor. He said "What was that on meddling?" Rainbow Dash said "Nothing. So can ya kindly get the hell outta our way or else I'll-" But then she was interrupted by Rarity, who covered her mouth and said "It's nothing. Ignore Rainbow Dash. She's just in a bad mood today." Rough Hoof said "Hmph. Fine. It better be nothing."

When he walked away, Rarity uncovered Rainbow Dash's mouth. She said "What the hell did ya do that for? I couldn't breathe!" Rarity said "You idiot. Don't you realize how powerful Rough Hoof is? He makes all of the rules here! Even the teachers are scared of him!" Rainbow Dash said "I'll get ya one day, Rough Hoof!"

Rarity kicked a wall out of boredom, saying "Life is so dull here." Rainbow Dash replied "Yeah. The only thing interesting is that assembly where Celestia will speak at." Rarity said "I don't really care about that stuff though."

Later, it was time for the assembly. Celestia gave a riveting speech about how Education must be better funded in Equestria and why it is important. Afterwards, Celestia greeted several students. And it just so happened that Twilight Sparkle was going to be one of those who would greet her.

As she walked up, Celestia dropped a box from her suitcase. Twilight said "Let me pick that up for you." But when she did, Celestia looked at her and had a vision. She quickly said "Keep it. Keep the box." Twilight shook her hand and said "Why?" Celestia said "You'll see soon."

Later after school, Twilight was confronted by Rough Hoof, who said "Twilight, has anyone been bothering you?" Twilight said "Well… Hmm…" Rough Hoof said "Since I'm the Hall Monitor, just tell me if anything happens. In fact, I could be your bodyguard." Twilight said "Uhhh… Ok…" She then walked away quietly saying to herself "What was that about? Weirdo." Rough Hoof thought to himself _"Hehehe… I've found a good dupe…!"_

When she got home, Twilight looked at the box and opened. She found a broken necklace with a note inside. It said "If you are the chosen one, assemble this Necklace back together, and you will be granted a wish." Twilight said "A wish huh? I wish for friends I can rely on to help me when I'm in trouble." She then quietly put the box into her closet.


	4. The Broken Necklace! Part 2!

THE BROKEN necklace! Part 2!

The next day, Twilight Sparkle was tired from trying to solve the necklace all night. She yawned as Rough Hoof said to her "Hey Twilight, I have something to show you…" Twilight said "What is it, Rough Hoof?"

They went down an alleyway, and Twilight gasped when she saw the carnage. Rainbow Dash and Rarity had been beaten up. Rarity said in pain "Are you happy now?"

Twilight said in shock "YOU THINK I ORDERED HIM TO DO THIS?! NEVER!" Then, she got in front of them and defiantly said "Rough Hoof, don't hurt my friends! If you need to hurt someone, hurt me!" Rainbow Dash was shocked when she heard that. She thought _"Twilight, what are you doing?"_

Rough Hoof said "Fine then, you weirdo." He then kneed Twilight Sparkle in the stomach. He then said "By the way, as your bodyguard, I hereby charge you $2,000 dollars for this hit. If you don't pay up, I'll show you the true meaning of pain." He then got out a knife and walked away before saying "Pay by night time or else!"

When she got home, she counted her money. She only had $123.56, not even close to the amount he charged. She decided she would go to the school anyway. Before then though, she decided to work on the pendant, by the time she left, it was 1 piece away from being solved.

She brought the box containing the necklace with her. When Rough Hoof found out she didn't bring all of the money, he said "Well then, I'll teach you more pain!"

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were talking near the school about the day's events when Rarity saw Twilight Sparkle with Rough Hoof. They both immediately suspected something was wrong and ran over to see.

When they got there, they found a bleeding and badly bruised Twilight Sparkle on the ground, with a laughing Rough Hoof near her. Rarity shouted "Hey, you bastard!" Rough Hoof looked over and said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the bullies."

Rainbow Dash said "Rough Hoof, until today, I had a LOT of respect for you, but now I wouldn't even spit in your direction!" Rough Hoof said "Heh, you think 2 on 1 will help you win?" Then, both Rainbow Dash and Rarity shouted "CHARGE!"

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle got up and saw a horrifying scene. Rainbow Dash and Rarity got pummeled by Rough Hood. Then he walked away and said "This is what happens to those who defy me. Hahahaha!"

Twilight said "Dash! Rarity! Oh no!" She then looked over at the necklace. She grabbed the last piece and put it in. She then picked up the necklace as it glowed. All of a sudden, a beam of light knocked her unconscious.

Then, Twilight woke up. But… there was something different about her. She had a slasher smile and discoloured eyes. She seemed to be brimming with confidence.

As Rough Hoof walked away, he heard her voice say "Its game time, Rough Hoof." All of a sudden, he found himself tied to a rope on the School Tower. He said "What the hell is going on?" Then the Darkness was revealed to show the other Twilight Sparkle.

Rough Hoof said "You bastard! What did you do?" Twilight said "Hey, Rough Hoof. I have your money up here. If you want to get it, you will have to play a game with me…"


	5. The Broken Necklace! Part 3!

The Broken Necklace! Part 3!

The "Other" Twilight explained the rules of the game. She said "This is a climbing game. Whoever gets to the top first gets all of the money. In the case of a tie, I'll even let you win. But if you break the rules, you will face a Penalty Game! Got it?" Rough hoof said "That sounds fair enough."

Then Twilight slid down the tower, spreading out a deck of cards so that there was 1 after another. She said "We take steps up equal to the number we get on the cards. A King equals 13, a Queen equals 12, a jack equals 11, a joker equals 0, and an Ace equals 1."

Rough Hoof went first. He got a 10 and climbed up 10 spaces, pulling Twilight down 10 spaces. Then Twilight went. She got a King, so she went up 13 spaces. Now she was in the lead. Rough Hoof then pulled a 6. Twilight pulled a 9. Then Rough Hoof pulled a 5. Then Twilight pulled a Jack.

By now, Twilight was only 1 step from getting to the top of the tower. Rough Hoof said "I'll get you!" But then, he pulled a Joker. He cursed in disappointment. Then Twilight said "Now I'll go. It appears I got an Ace. I win!"

Rough Hoof, extremely angry he lost, said "YOU SET THIS UP FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU BASTARD!" He then climbed up to the top of the tower. But, as he did that, Twilight said "You broke the rules. You're very dumb." Rough Hoof said "I'll show you!"

But, as he reached the top, Twilight pointed at him and shouted "Penalty Game!" Rough Hoof felt the rope snap and he fell towards a body of water below. He said at first "It doesn't matter. I'll just get wet!" But then, monsters came from it, and they appeared to devour Rough Hoof.

The next day, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie, 2 other students at the school, found Rough Hoof in a corner outside. He was soaking wet and crying. Fluttershy said "He must have suffered severe shock or something."

Meanwhile, Twilight, who had no recollection of the previous night's events, was greeted by Rainbow Dash, who said "Thanks for standing up for me and Rarity a few days back. I have a treasure of my own, by the way. It's something you can show, but cannot be seen." Twilight said "Hm? What is it?"

Rainbow Dash said "Friendship. The answer is friendship." Then, Rainbow Dash realized something and ran to class, thinking how she could say such corny stuff to a new friend. 1 of her shoes also fell off. Twilight laughed and said "Hey Dash! You forgot your shoe!"


	6. The 4 Horsemen of Death! Part 1!

THE 4 HORSEMEN OF DEATH! PART 1!

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle were walking down a road when they met up with Spike and Applejack. Spike said "There's a new game out called Magic: The Gathering. It's very popular in the Griffin Kingdom, and it's got a small following here in Equestria too."

Twilight said "Sounds fun. Let's go see what it looks like." Rarity said "Card games? Meh, you can do your own thing." Rainbow Dash said "C'mon Rarity, it could be fun." Then, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie showed up. Pinky Pie, in her usual energetic self, said "Hey guys, what are you talking about?!" Applejack said "We were talkin' 'bout a game called Magic: The Gathering."

Fluttershy said "Magic? Umm… I play that." Twilight said "You do?! Great! I think I want to play." Fluttershy said "Ok then. But it is a bit hard to figure out at first… I know a store that can help you." Rainbow Dash said "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go."

They soon arrived at the game shop. There, they talked with the clerk about the game. Rainbow Dash and Twilight even played the game 3 times. All 3 times, Rainbow Dash lost. After an hour and a half, they went home.

The next day, Twilight decided to visit the shop again. She went in and found a group of people huddled around a player. He recognized Twilight and said "Hey, you!" Twilight turned around and said "What is it?" The man said "Do you know who Nightmare Moon is?" Twilight let out a gasp and said "Why?!"

The man said "I'm her apprentice on the moon. My name is Cloud Tumble. I am one of the 4 Horsemen of Death sent to reclaim the throne for her. I am also the Magic Champion in Equestria. I want you to come with me to my gang's hangout." The Clerk noticed this and said "Wait up a minute, don't cause any trouble." But then Cloud tossed him a wad of cash, worth about $1000, and said "Keep the change."

The Clerk agreed to ignore them. Twilight, Cloud, and his gang went to the hangout, which was an abandoned Warehouse. Cloud said "Now, you must play a game of Magic with me." Twilight said "I've only been playing for 1 day. I don't think I'll do well." Then, 1 of the gang members tried to rip off her necklace. Big mistake.

The "Other" Twilight came out and shouted "Get your filthy hands off the necklace, you god damn brats!" Cloud said "What the-?" Twilight said "I'll play your game, Cloud. But we'll play a Shadow Game! In this version, the cards come to life, and the loser faces a penalty Game!"

Cloud said "Really? Then this is the high-stakes game I've been looking for! And as for you, WHEN you lose, what can we do?" Twilight said "You can take my life by any means possible, no matter how horrifying." Cloud said "Perfect. Let's get this started!"

Cloud played a Basic Land, Island. He then ended his turn. Twilight thought "I only have Basic Lands in my deck. My opponent may have Nonbasic Lands. I'll have to use what I get." She played a Forest and ended her turn.

Now it was Cloud's turn. He played a 2nd Island and tapped both of the Islands he had to cast a Creature, Rootwater Thief, with 1 Attack and 2 Health. Because of Summoning Sickness, it couldn't attack. He ended his turn and said "Try and beat me, Twilight! I'm a master at this game, and you're a low-level Planeswalker!"


	7. The 4 Horsemen of Death! Part 2!

The 4 Horsemen of Death! Part 2!

A duel was going on between Twilight Sparkle and the Magic: The Gathering Equestrian Champion, Cloud Tumble. The "Other" Twilight's powers had made the cards come to life, amazing Cloud's gang.

Now it was Twilight's turn. She played another Forest and tapped 1 to cast Birchlore Rangers. Then she tapped another to cast a Sorcery, Fruition. Now, for every Forest she and Cloud had in play, she gained 1 life. Her life went to 23 because of the card. Cloud said "That won't save you at all, Twilight." She then ended her turn.

Now it was Cloud's turn. He drew his card and laughed. He said "I have my key to winning right here." He played a 3rd Island and tapped 2 to cast his trump card, Shapeshifter, also known as _. Then he said "But I'm not done yet. I tap another Island to activate Shapeshifter's effect. Now it can become any Magic card I want." Twilight gasped in shock at the revelation.

Cloud then said "I choose Skeletal Wurm, with 7 Attack and 6 Health!" Then, his Rootwater Thief attacked. Twilight blocked it with Birchlore Rangers. Her card was destroyed. Rootwater Thief survived, but it went down to 1 Health for the rest of her turn. He then ended his turn.

Twilight began her turn by playing not a Forest, but a Mountain instead. She then tapped it to activate an Instant, Burst Lightning. Then, she said "But, I'll also activate its kicker and pay 4 more mana to deal 4 damage to you!" Cloud's life went down to 16. She then ended her turn.

Cloud said "How stupid. Now you have nothing to protect yourself." He then began his turn by playing a 4th Island. Then he had both of his Creatures attack, reducing Twilight's life to 15. He then ended his turn, confident he could finish her off.

Twilight cast a 2nd Mountain and cast a Creature, Scute Mob, by tapping 1 Forest. She then tapped another to cast an Instant, Giant Growth. Scute Mob's Attack and Health went up to 4/4. It attacked. Cloud blocked it with Rootwater Thief. His card was destroyed in the battle.

In her 2nd Main Phase, Twilight cast another Instant, Lightning Bolt. It dealt 3 damage to Cloud, reducing his life to 13. Then, she realized something. She thought "He must be using a weak deck against me. I would've thought he'd cast an Enchantment or a Planeswalker by now. He must think I'm an easy opponent. I'll show him!"

Now it was Cloud's turn. He cast a 5th Island and cast Memnite without tapping anything lands. Then, Shapeshifter, with the name of Skeletal Wurm, attacked Scute Mob, which had gone down to 1/1 again at the end of Twilight's turn. It was easily destroyed. Then the Memnite attacked, reducing Twilight to 14 life.

Once again, it was Twilight's turn. She played a 3rd Mountain. Now she had 7 lands. She then gasped when she looked at her hand. She cast her most powerful creature, Withengar Unbound, without paying a cost. It had 13/13. Cloud stared in shock. She then tapped 6 of her lands to cast Aboroth, with 9/9. She finally tapped her last Mountain to cast Goblin Arsonist, with 1/1.

All 3 attacked. Goblin Arsonist and Memnite destroyed each other, while Aboroth destroyed Skeletal Worm, and Withengar Unbound attacked directly, reducing Cloud's life to 0. He stuttered and said "I-… I-… I lost?! How?!"

Then Twilight got up, pointed at him, and shouted "Penalty Game!" All of a sudden, Cloud screamed as heard the extremely loud beating of his heart. Right after, he said, shaking and stumbling, "J-… Just wait. I'm just 1 of the 4 Horsemen of Death. Th-… There will be more."

Twilight said "Heh. Tell Nightmare Moon that I can take on whatever challenge she throws at me. Also, tell her she's a coward for not facing me in the open and sending others to do her dirty work."


	8. Breakout! Part 1!

BREAKOUT! PART 1!

It was a quiet night at the Ponyville Police Station. A man had been brought in for a Felony Assault on a Police Officer and an outstanding warrant for Attempted Kidnapping. The man's name was Rocky Spirit, but most called him Jackpot because of the 777 tattoo on the right side of his face.

Then, a scuffle was heard, followed by a gunshot. The prisoner had a fight with a police officer and shot him with his own gun! He then stole his personal vehicle and fled before help could arrive. As he was driving, he said to himself "This is my lucky day. It looks like that horoscope was correct."

The next day, The Mane 6 was talking about the escape. Rainbow Dash said "I heard he stole a gun from a police officer." Fluttershy said "Wow… That's dangerous. I really hope they catch him." Then, shortly after, class began.

After class, Rainbow Dash talked to Twilight Sparkle. Dash said "Wanna get something to eat? I heard a new restaurant opened up that's well-liked by the students. It's called Burger World." Twilight said "That place? I've heard of that! Sure."

As they were talking about it, Rarity walked over and said "Hm? What are you talking about?" Twilight said "We're thinking of going to Burger World later to get something to eat." Rarity looked shocked and said "Uhh… Don't go there! People got sick on the 1st day it opened!"

Rainbow Dash said "Ok then… Wanna go somewhere else with us?" Rarity said "I can't. I have to reorganize my closet. It's so messy. Plus, I want to get home soon because of that escapee."

Twilight said "Well then goodbye. We have to go." Rarity said "Goodbye then." Then she turned around a corner and said "Phew. That was close."

Rainbow Dash and Twilight started to get suspicious over why Rarity was ditching them after school for the past few days. So they decided to do some investigating with Spike.

Dash said "Hm… I have a feeling Rarity is doing something VERY suspicious…" Spike said "What do you think she's doing?" Dash replied "Well, she could be doing 'compensated dating.'" Twilight asked "Huh? What's that?"

Dash replied "Well, it's… basically when a girl finds a rich man, probably older than her, and they do rather… lewd activities. I heard some other girls here do that." Spike, face red in embarrassment and slight anger, said "RAINBOW DASH! Rarity would never do that kind of stuff!"

Twilight said "Woah, what a reaction. Your face is all red! C'mon, let's go."

Eventually, they followed her to the centre of town. Rainbow Dash looked at her. But then, she shot back when Rarity glanced back for a second before walking away.

Rainbow Dash said, holding an invisible microphone, "That was a close call. But this intrepid reporter will not give up! I will continue this report of 'Rarity's Possibly Forbidden After-School Activities.'" Twilight, rather annoyed by now, said "Rainbow Dash, this is getting too weird."

Then, Rarity walked into a building. The other 3's jaws dropped to the ground when they saw what it was. It was Burger World!

The 3 of them walked up. To their surprise, Rarity greeted them by saying "Hello, welcome to Burger World. Let… me… show… you… to… your… table…" She then realized who they were.

She realized _"Damn it! It's Twilight, Dash, and Spike! After-School Jobs are against the rules! I'll be expelled if caught! Worse, Rainbow Dash may be my friend, but she is also a blabbermouth!"_

The 3 of them walked in with worried expressions. They then sat down and ordered food. Spike said "Guys, I don't think we should've come here. Rarity doesn't look too happy about it."

Then Rarity showed up with the food they had ordered. She had written a note on the tray, saying "TELL AND YOU DIE." The 3 of them were startled by it. Rainbow Dash said "Woah. Cool down for a sec."

Rarity said "Now that you know I'm working **here **out of all places, I guess I have nothing to hide. You see, I'm saving up money to go to a Fashion Design Course for College." The 3 of them said "What?" Rarity said "Don't you dare laugh."

Rainbow Dash said "I may laugh… at the fact you think we would at your dream. I'd eat 10,000 of these burgers if I laughed **at **your dream itself." Rarity smiled and said "Thank you."

Little did they know that just across the street was the escapee, and that he was hungry…


	9. Breakout! Part 2!

BREAKOUT! PART 2!

The escapee walked in. Rarity said "Hello, are you with anyone today or are you alone?" Jackpot said "Oh I'm alone all right. Very alone…"

Then, he pulled out a gun, put it to Rarity's head, and said "Alright, if anyone makes a sound, this girl will get her brains blown out!" Spike stood up and screamed "Rarity!"

Then, Jackpot said "Now, I want everyone to lie down on the floor. I don't want any witnesses. Also, I need a pack of cigarettes, preferably Lucky Hooves, and some Vodka." Then, he pointed at Twilight.

He then said "You, with the purple hair. You will be my assistant!" Twilight nervously walked to a back area and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of Vodka that were left by the manager. She then walked over with it.

Then, the convict blindfolded Rarity. He said "I heard that when someone is blindfolded, they're so scared they can't make a sound. They do the same to prisoners right before they're hanged. I should know. My brother was hanged in prison for murder."

Then, Rarity stood up and said "If that's you Twilight, don't listen to this creep!" Then Jackpot slapped her and said "Shut the hell up!"

Twilight shouted "Rarity!" Then, her necklace glowed and the "other" Twilight came out. She set the bottle down on the table and said "I couldn't help but notice you're not getting your ass kicked right now. I thought I should change that."

As she sat down, the convict said "I'll teach you to be a smart ass to me!" Then, Twilight said "It's game time." The convict said "Game time huh? Well then, I guess I could play your little game." Then, the convict began pouring the vodka into a cup next to him.

Twilight explained the rules by saying "We will each choose a finger from one of our hands. Then we try to kill each other with it." The convict said "Oh this is too easy. I'll use my index finger to blow you away!" Twilight said "I'll choose my Left Thumb!"

Twilight said "Game start!" The convict then shouted "And in 1 seconds its game over, little girl!" Then, Twilight flicked a lighter that she had in her pocket. The convict laughed and said "Oh yeah, forgot to ask for a light. Mind doing that for me before I gun you down in cold blood?"

Twilight said "Why not?" She lit the cigarette in the convict's mouth, dropped the lighter on the hand he was pouring the vodka with, and said "Whoops. Butterfingers!" The convict yelled "Hey, what the hell?!"

Twilight said "You know that if you drop the lighter, you'll set the vodka on fire. Also, if you were to fire that revolver of yours, the recoil would cause the lighter to fall. Then, you'd be burnt to a crisp!" She then grabbed a confused Rarity's hand and led her away from the impending disaster. By now, the vodka was overflowing onto him.

When Twilight looked away, the convict cheated by taking the lighter off of his hand and then attempted to escape. He was shocked when he was confronted by Twilight, who said "You broke the rules! And you still have the Vodka on your clothes…"

The convict's cigarette then dropped from his mouth and fell into the vodka, burning him to death. He screamed in agony until he could scream no more.

By the time everyone got up and Rarity took off the blindfold, Twilight had changed back to her normal self. Rarity wondered to herself who that mysterious and courageous woman was who saved her. Meanwhile, Twilight said "Heh. I didn't finish my food. Let's eat!"

Rainbow Dash then said "What an idiot. Looks like the convict set himself on fire. I guess that's the end of that. Let's finish our food." Spike said "Are you ok Rarity?" Rarity replied "I'm actually fine, surprisingly. I didn't know if I was going to make it out of there. Good thing I did."


	10. The Watch Thief! Part 1!

THE WATCH THIEF! PART 1!

Twilight was walking down a road from school when she saw a large group assemble outside a jewelry store. She asked "What's going on? Why is there a crowd outside that store?" The man replied "It got robbed last night. Someone stole all of the watches."

Twilight wondered why someone would steal something like watches from a store that has more valuable items. Then she remembered something. She was going to get a brand new watch for Rarity's birthday. She had desired the watch for quite some time, and Twilight had decided to get it for her.

She quickly ran to another jewelry store across town. When she got to the counter, she said "I'd like to purchase the new P-Shock Watch." The lady at he counter said "You're pretty lucky, because you got the last one. These things sell like crazy." Twilight paid $200, which she had saved up for the watch, and received it.

Unbeknownst to her, a man was watching her and said "Dammit. The last one. Heh, I'll just get it from her another time..."

Rarity hugged Twilight and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay you?!" Twilight said "Awww. It's nothing." The group of 7, the Mane 6 plus Spike, then partied for most of the night, since it was a Friday.

The next day, Rarity was wearing the watch while she was walking down the road with Rainbow Dash and Twilight. Rarity said "I can never repay you for this Twilight. You're the best friend I ever had." Dash said "You really are one of the nicest people I've ever met, Twilight."

Then, a gang of 3 tough-looking men charged at them with hammers and a tire, shouting "BOO-YAH, BITCH!" They then threw the tire over Rarity, lassoing her into it. She said "What the hell?!" They then beat up all 3 of them and took the watch from Rarity.

After the attack, Rarity said "Shit... Didn't even have them for a day." Dash said "I think they went towards the centre of town. Lets go get 'em and get your watch back." Twilight said "That sounds like a good idea to me. If they think they can get away with that, they have another thing coming."

The 3 of them found the gang in an alleyway with money in their hands. Rainbow Dash approached then and said "We don't attack from behind like cowards. We go from the front!"

Rarity cracked her knuckles and got ready. Then, the 2 of them clobbered the gang. Twilight looked in amazement at the fight.

Afterwards, Rarity said "I'll have that watch back now." The gang leader said "We don't have it. We were paid by the same guy who stole all of those watches from the store. His name is Strong Boulder." Rarity looked in utter horror.

Twilight stepped away and thought to herself, her anger building up. Eventually, her other self came out and she started looking for Strong Boulder. She said "I will find you, and when I do, I will get revenge for my friends. When you mess with my friends, you mess with me!"


	11. The Watch Thief! Part 2!

THE WATCH THIEF! PART 2!

Twilight was searching for someone by the name of Strong Boulder. He was the one who had paid a gang to steal Rarity's watch, which Twilight had gotten for Rarity's birthday. She was determined to get it back and make Strong Boulder pay.

After about 52 Minutes of searching, she found his house and knocked on the door. Strong Boulder answered the door, with the watch on his arm. Twilight said "I know you stole that watch from my friend. I want it back."

Strong Boulder said "This watch? I don't know how it got here!" He thought _"Damn it, I can't let this girl go around knowing what I did."_ Twilight said "I know you're lying. Let's play a game to see who can keep it."

Twilight took the watch and placed it on a stand. Then, the room turned into a room of gears and clocks. She said "In this game, we must use the Stopwatch feature on this watch. I managed to set it to that. We will take turns trying to stop the watch closest to 10 seconds. If you still have your hand near it after that, you will get struck by a pendulum. Whoever stops it closest to 10 seconds 2 times out of 3 wins."

Strong Boulder went first. He stopped it at 9.42 seconds. He said "Not bad, eh?" Twilight said "Indeed." He then thought _"Hehehe… What this girl doesn't know is that I also stole all of the watches from that store. I don't know how she managed to set this up, but I'll make sure she loses!"_

Twilight went next. She stopped it at 9.82 seconds, making her the winner of Round 1. She said "Good luck next round. In a Shadow Game, lives are put on stake, so be careful."

Strong Boulder went and stopped it at 9.77 seconds. He grinned at the thought of winning. Twilight said "Don't get too cocky. That is often how people lose in these games." Strong Boulder replied "Shut your mouth already!"

Twilight went and stopped it at 9.58 seconds. She thought _"Damn it, I'll have to do better next time."_ Strong Boulder said "How does it feel to lose in a round?" Twilight said "There is still 1 more round left. Whoever wins that wins the game."

Strong Boulder went and managed to stop it at 9.99 seconds. He said "Hahahahaha! This game is already over!" Twilight said "Like I said, don't get cocky."

Twilight went. She was worried about what would happen. She trembled as the watch got closer to 10 seconds. She then pressed it and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she smiled and said "I win." The watch had been stopped exactly at 10 seconds! Strong Boulder looked in utter horror and said "How could I lose?!"

Twilight pointed at him, her eyes glowing, and said "Penalty Game!" Strong Boulder fell backwards as he saw his arm turn into clocks and gears. He screamed as Twilight grabbed the watch and called the police, reporting that she had found the culprit in the jewelry store robbery.

By the time police got to the scene and arrested Strong Boulder, Twilight had changed back and didn't remember anything about what had happened. As it turns out, what Strong Boulder saw was an illusion. His organs didn't actually become gears and clocks.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity met up with Twilight at the scene. Dash said "We were searching for him ourselves so we could punch the living hell out of him, but I guess someone else got to him first." Twilight said "Here you go Rarity. I got the watch back for you, though I can't remember how."

Rarity said "You truly are one of the nicest friends I've ever had. Thank you." Dash said "Let's go to my place. C'mon everyone." The 3 of them then went to Rainbow Dash's house to hang out. This has been a very crazy day for the 3 of them, and they wanted to relax. After this, their friendship became stronger than ever before, strengthened by their commitment to never let each other down.


	12. The 2nd Horseman! Part 1!

[b]THE 2ND HORSEMAN! PART 1![/b]

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking down a street after spending most of the day playing at Sweetie Belle's house. Scootaloo said "Well, that was pretty fun." Babs Apple said "Yeah. It looks like I do belong here." Apple Bloom said "Great! Now we have 4 members!" The 4 of them cheered and continued to walk.

Then, 4 masked men appeared from an alleyway with guns drawn and ordered them into a building. The 4 girls feared for their lives as 1 of the men made a call.

Twilight received a call from an unknown caller. She answered it and said "Hello, who is this?" The voice on the other end said "We have the 4. Come to 87 Hill Street if you want to pick them up." Twilight gasped and hung up. She immediately knew something was wrong with them. She quickly called up Rarity and Applejack and told them what had happened and to go to the address.

When the 3 of them arrived, the 4 men were there, plus Nightmare Moon and an unknown man sitting at a table. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were knocked out on the floor. Twilight said in her anger "What did you do to them, you bastard?!" Nightmare Moon said "Nothing... yet. I want you to duel this man here. His name is Emerald Stone."

Then, she pointed to Applejack and Rarity and said "You 2, get out. This is between me and Twilight." The 2 of them attempted to resist, but followed her instructions after the guards pointed their guns at them. The large metal door behind them then shut.

Twilight's necklace glowed as she changed into her other self. She said "I can take on your 2nd Horseman of Death!" Nightmare Moon said "Good. Now, you 2 will be playing Duel Monsters." Twilight nodded and got out her deck of cards. She had been playing it for a few months now. She then shuffled it and placed it on the table.

Twilight said "As before with my duel against Cloud Tumble, this duel is now a Shadow Game, and in a Shadow Game, the cards come to life." Nightmare Moon was startled to hear that. This would be the same game that caused her to be banished.

Emerald said "Come to life huh? I can deal with that. I summon The 13th Grave, with 1200 attack. Next I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. I end my turn."

Twilight began her turn by summoning Armoured Sentry, with 1600 attack. She said "Attack his 13th Grave!" Emerald's monster was destroyed, and his life points were reduced to 1600. She ended her turn by setting a Trap Card.

Emerald said "Heh, I'm the Saddle Arabian champion. I highly doubt you can beat me." He summoned Battle Horse, with 1800 attack. Then, he said "But I'm not done there. I equip it with Big Bang Shot, increasing it's attack to 2200. Now, Battle Steer, attack!" The Armoured Sentry was destroyed, reducing Twilight's life points to 1400.

Twilight decided to set a monster face-down with 1500 defense and end her turn, but when Battle Horse attacked, her life points were reduced to 700 because of Big Bang Shot's effect. She then activated her trap card, Just Desserts. She said "For every monster you control, you lose 500 life points." As a result, Emerald went down to 1100 life points.

Even so, he said "How pathetic. I will defeat you with ease..."


	13. The 2nd Horseman! Part 2!

**THE 2ND HORSEMAN! PART 2!**

Twilight was at 700 life points and Emerald was at 1100. If Twilight didn't pull something good, she would definitely lose on the next turn.

She drew her card and smiled. She said "I summon the Gemini Unicorn, with 1900 attack. Then I equip it with Black Pendant to increase its attack to 2400!" Emerald gasped as Twilight then said "Attack! Gemini Stream!" The Battle Horse was destroyed, reducing Emerald to 900 life points.

Emerald went next and set a monster, ending his turn on a quiet note. Twilight was wary about attacking the face down, so she set one of her own and ended her turn. She thought _"I can't take any more chances with my life points being low."_

Emerald said "I see you're too worried to attack. I understand. I'll just set this Non-Monster card and end my turn." Twilight said "Alright. Now that its my turn, I flip my face down monster up to reveal Zebra Axe, with 1300 attack. Then, I summon the Castle Guardian, with 1000 attack and 2000 defense." Emerald at first wasn't afraid. Then, he had a startling realization.

First, the Gemini Unicorn attacked and destroyed the first face down. Emerald couldn't activate his Trap Card, since it required that his opponent have 2 or less monsters. Then, Zebra Axe attacked, leaving him defenseless.

Twilight shouted "Go Castle Guardian! Wipe out his life points!" It attacked, reducing Emerald's life points to 0. He stared in pure shock.

Twilight said "I'll be having the 4 of them back now." Nightmare Moon said "Fine. But this isn't over, Twilight!" She released the unconscious group. Then, as Twilight changed back to her normal self, Nightmare Moon and Emerald teleported. Also, Applejack and Rarity came in and woke the Cutie Mark Crusaders up.

Twilight said "I don't remember how, but I freed them." Applejack said "Thank you so much, Twilight. You saved my little sis!" Rarity said "Mine as well. I can't imagine what could have happened if you weren't thee to rescue them!" Then, the 4 woke up.

Apple Bloom said weakly "Sis... What happened?" Applejack said "We'll explain to y'all later. Lets get back to home." Then the 7 of them walked to their respective homes.

Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was having a discussion with Emerald. Midway through it, she said "Since you failed, I'll have to dispose of you." She then pulled out a Makarov pistol and told him "I'm giving you to the count of 5 to give me 1 god damn good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out." Emerald stood in horror.

Then Nightmare Moon said "Your time is up. Die." She then shot him in the head, killing him instantly. She then said "Sweet dreams in hell, you failure of an accomplice." She then laughed manically. Her terrible peals of laughter filled the room with dread and madness.


	14. The Introduction! Part 1!

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were walking home from school, talking about the events of yesterday. They had both agreed that Twilight had saved Rainbow Dash from certain death, even though neither of them could figure out how.

Twilight then said "Remember that game Duel Monsters that's becoming a huge hit here in Equestria?" Rainbow Dash said "Of course, though I haven't played in a while." Twilight replied "Well then, a new arcade opened up next to the card shop, and they have Duel Terminals there, where you can play the game against another person. You put your deck into the machine, and you and your opponent play on the machine."

Dash replied "Sounds fun. Wanna go play it?" Twilight said "Sure. I think it costs 50 cents to play."

They arrived and began playing the game. They played 4 times on the machine, and each time, Twilight won. Rainbow Dash said "That's enough for me. I'm gonna get a drink. Want anything?" Twilight replied "Thanks. I'll have a Coke." Dash said "Alright, I'll go get it."

Shortly after Rainbow Dash left, a new opponent challenged Twilight. Twilight decided to take him on, thinking it would be a fun game.

After a few minutes, Twilight defeated her opponent using a combo she had made up. Then, she saw someone get up from the other side of the machine. He said "No one beats me!" He then punched Twilight and took her necklace.

At the same time, Rainbow Dash chased after the man. After running for a minute, they stopped. The man said "You want this back? You're gonna have to get it from me through a game."

Rainbow Dash said "A game huh? What game?" The man replied "We'll play a deadly version of One-Inch Punch. The deadly part involves sticking this knife into your mouth, leaving you exactly 1 inch from death." Rainbow Dash said "You're crazy. Anyways, I don't want you to have a knife, because when this is done, I'm gonna break your jaw for beating up my friend."

The man put the knife into Rainbow Dash's mouth and said "Let's begin!" The man threw several near-hits at Rainbow Dash. She quickly dodged out of the way each time. She noticed that it was getting harder and harder each time. Then, she had an idea.

She reached into her pocket and pulled the tab, spraying the shaken-up Coke into the man's face. She then said "This is for hitting my friend!"

She punched him across the face while she took the knife out of her mouth. When she looked at the now unconscious man, she noticed that she had broken his jaw. She said "Serves you right. I'll be taking this necklace back and buying my friend a new soda."


	15. The Introduction! Part 2!

After that debacle, Rainbow Dash returned to Twilight and got her a new soda. She said "I got the necklace back from that cruel man." Twilight said "Thank you. You are a very good friend." Dash smiled and said "No. You are."

Then, a limousine pulled up. Out stepped the driver, who said "Are you 2 Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said "Yeah... what is it?" The driver said "Come with me. My master has a meeting with you 2."

They stepped into the limo. Dash asked "Who is 'Master'? Is he your boss?" The driver said "Yes she is. Her name is Luna, but most call her Moon as a nickname. She invited you 2 to go to her mansion. She managed to fit you 2 into her schedule. After all, she is the CEO of Luna Corporation."

Twilight said "She's what?!" Then, a window lowered and revealed Cloud Tumble, who said "Yes she is. I'm also her apprentice." Twilight said "Cloud Tumble?! What's going on?"

Cloud Tumble said "Nightmare Moon has changed since you 2 last met. She has decided to focus more on her upcoming project. It's a project that will benefit underprivileged children." He then thought _"It's also a revenge project called Moon-T!"_

He then said "The project is a theme park where children can play. Orphans get in for free. You see, I was the one who came up with the orphan idea, since I was just an orphan when me and Moon first met. Also, 25% of the profits now go to charity."

Twilight thought _"Maybe I really misjudged Nightmare Moon."_ Rainbow Dash said "That sounds great! Now, where is her mansion?" Cloud said "We're pulling up to it right now. It's her Earth mansion. She goes to it when she does business down here. She usually lives on the moon." Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked out the window and gasped.

What they saw was a magnificent and massive mansion fit for royalty. Then, the door was opened by a servant who said "Come on in. We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Moon Mansion."

They went in and were greeted by several workers. They then sat down at the dinner table. Cloud said "I'd like to welcome you 2 to the house. Unfortunately, Moon is currently doing financial work, but she will be down in a few hours. In the meantime, I have prepared a special meal for us."

Several waiters laid down plates of food and a revolving table with wine bottles on it. Cloud said "We usually drink wine with every dinner. Of course, to entertain you 2, I have decided to make a game with our drinks. All of these bottles are identical, but only 5 out of 6 of them are wine. One of them is champagne. Whoever gets the champagne gets a special prize."

Rainbow Dash said "Well then, even though we're underaged, we might as well play." She spun the table. The 3 of them got their bottles and poured their drinks into a glass. They then drank them.

Dash said "I definitely got the champagne." Then, she collapsed from poisoning. Twilight said "What the hell was that?!" Cloud said "This is a game. Whoever drinks the champagne will be poisoned. Whoever remains standing gets the antidote."

Twilight stared in rage as her necklace glowed and she changed into her "other" self. She said "I can take you on. I won't let you get away for doing that to my friend!"


	16. The Introduction! Part 3!

Twilight began her turn by spinning the table. Her drink then stopped in front of her. She poured it into the glass and drank it.

She was not poisoned.

She said "I'm not down for the count yet, Cloud!" Cloud replied "Oh, but you will be very soon!" He then spun the table and drank his wine with ease. He laughed and said "Heh, in a few turns, you'll be drunker than a bum at a bar in Manehattan. I highly doubt you will make good spins after that."

Twilight spun the table, ignoring him. Instead of pouring it in a glass, she simply took the bottle and drank straight out of it. She then said "That was a very fine wine I had there. It's your turn now."

After 5 more spins, the wines were starting to run a bit low. Tensions began to rise as everyone waited for the poisoned champagne to reach a player. Then, Twilight noticed a small bottle near Cloud's side of the table. She asked "What is that bottle for?"

Cloud said "Uhh... it's a syrup bottle. It is usually used for breakfast. I must have left it out by accident." Twilight looked at him suspiciously and said "Right... a syrup bottle." Cloud then thought "It's actually a stopper. If I move it, I can stop the table wherever I want. Next turn, it will stop at YOUR side Twilight! Hahahaha!"

Twilight paused for a second and took off her necklace. She then spun the table hard. Cloud said "Nice spin! But I highly doubt it will- HUH?!"

Then, a shattering sound was heard. Twilight had tied her necklace to the table and it hit and shattered the stopper. And it just so happened that the table stopped at the champagne bottle. Twilight said "Drink. The. Bottle."

Cloud drank it, and then collapsed from poisoning. a servant quickly rushed over with 2 bottles of antidote and gave 1 to Cloud and 1 to Twilight. Cloud was immediately taken to his room, while Twilight gave the antidote to Rainbow Dash. She said "Dash, I won for you. Here ya go."

Afterwards, Twilight carried her up to their room. Twilight then changed back into her normal self and went to bed, awaiting the meeting with Nightmare Moon tomorrow morning.


	17. The Next Morning! Part 1!

Twilight and Rainbow Dash sat down at the table the next morning, awaiting Nightmare Moon. Dash said "That was a crazy night, eh?" Twilight replied "Hell yeah. Good thing you're ok, though I STILL don't know how I managed to get you the antidote."

Then, Nightmare Moon came down the stairs and said "Welcome to my humble abode! I suppose you 2 are certainly enjoying our amenities." Rainbow Dash replied "Amenities huh? Your apprentice nearly **killed** me last night!"

Nightmare Moon replied "Cloud? Heh, he's always getting himself into odd situations. Anyways, let's eat." Several servants and maids served the food.

After breakfast, Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight boarded a Limousine to drive to the Train Station. They would go to a city called Trottingham, a medium-sized city in the same county as Ponyville with about 120,000 residents.

Nightmare Moon said "As CEO of the Luna Corporation and as President of the Lunar Republic, I am proud to open up the biggest gaming centre in Equestria in Trottingham. I chose it due to its proximity to my mansion and it will become the new headquarters of my company's Earth operations. It also has a lot of people living in it and travelling in it due it its prominence as a railroad city."

After arriving, they got into another Limousine and drove to the gaming centre. Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked in awe at the many tall buildings, but they gasped when they saw how big and tall the gaming centre was. Twilight said "My Celestia, that building is **huge!**"

It was 20 stories and was the 5th tallest building in the city, the tallest being 32 stories. Rainbow Dash said "I've only seen tall buildings like that on TV. It looks amazing!" Nightmare Moon said "It is. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you for coming. You 2 will get front-row seats to a new feature that will open in a few days."

She then thought _"That 'feature' is my ultimate revenge project, Moon-T! Just wait for me Twilight, because by the end of today, I'll have your bloodied and smashed up head on my fireplace next to Celestia's!"_

The 3 of them got out and were greeted by tons of screaming Luna Corporation fans, who considered Nightmare Moon to be one of the best gamers in the universe. However, some of the older people on the street considered this sickening, as they had been taught all of their lives that Nightmare Moon was a hell-bent monster, and for good reason.

They then went inside. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both said "Woah..." The entire lobby was filled with games. And all you needed to pay to play was a $20 ticket for the entire day. Nightmare Moon said "You 2 can play any game here for free, as my guests of honour."

After playing games for nearly 2 hours, they met up with Nightmare Moon again. But as they were talking, a man approached them and said "You killed our last President!" The 3 of them turned around.

The man then said "Nightmare Moon, you forced our president to shoot himself _in front of the entire Cabinet! _You had used intimidation to get them on your side, and now you rule with an Iron fist!"

Nightmare Moon motioned for some guards to take him away while she said "I had no part in our past president's tragic death. However, I like to think he died in peace knowing I would succeed him."

As the guards took him away, Twilight noticed how Nightmare Moon's expression suddenly changed from a happy one to a seemingly menacing one. Nightmare Moon then said "That man used to be the Lunar Republic's Vice President, and now he is dirt poor. Anyways, I must show you 2 the special new feature I was talking about earlier."


	18. The Next Morning! Part 2!

Twilight and Rainbow Dash walked into an arena as part of Nightmare Moon's new "Special Feature." They found a big glass box with someone sitting in it. Then, Twilight gasped.

Nightmare Moon said "My challenger today will be your very leader, Princess Celestia!" The crowd went wild as Twilight ran over and knocked on the glass. Celestia tried speaking to her, but they couldn't hear each other. Celestia thought _"Damn it, she can't hear me. I was kidnapped by Nightmare Moon's thugs last night and now I'm being forced to duel her."_

Nightmare Moon walked in as Twilight was hustled away from the box. She said "Hehehe... Let's settle the score, sister." Celestia said "Alright, let's duel!"

Nightmare Moon went first and summoned The One-Eyed White Bull, with 1300 attack. Celestia was shocked when a hologram of the monster appeared in the Box Arena. She said "That won't phase me, Nightmare Moon!"

Celestia summoned Ancient Dragon Warrior, with 1400 attack. It attacked and destroyed The One-Eyed White Bull, reducing Nightmare Moon's life points to 1900. Nightmare Moon replied "Hmph. Big deal. Round 2."

After several more rounds, Celestia was at 1600 and Nightmare Moon was at 1300. Celestia thought _"I have the 1 card that can make this a win for me, the Blue-Eyes White Alicorn! If I can just draw it now, I will win!"_ She drew her card and said "I win."

She then summoned the Blue-Eyes White Alicorn. She then ended her turn by saying "I'll let you have 1 more turn before you lose." Nightmare Moon shrugged it off.

She then said "First, I'll summon this. Next, I'll make you skip your turn to summon this, and finally, I'll do it again and summon this. I win!" Celestia gasped when she saw what had happened.

Nightmare Moon had not just 1, but **3** Blue-Eyes White Alicorns on the field. She said "I managed to find all of them quite rapidly. I made a few mafia connections to get the first one, I forced the owner of the 2nd one to commit suicide, and I murdered the owner of the 3rd one. Now I have all 4."

Celestia said "You... You've become so cruel in 1,000 years! How could you do such a thing?!" Nightmare Moon grabbed Celestia's Blue-Eyes White Alicorn and said "Here's your first Penalty Game, Celestia!"

She then ripped it in half, saying "Now I'm the only person in the world who owns the Blue-Eyes White Alicorn! But there's still 1 more Penalty Game for you, my dear." She then grabbed her deck, walked out, closed the door, and pressed a button.

All of a sudden, Celestia saw monsters form in the box and begin to devour her. She screamed as the Experience of Death she had inflicted upon Luna under the necklace's control 1,000 years ago happened to her. Twilight tried to run over, but she was restrained by Nightmare Moon's thugs.

Nightmare Moon said "I tested this on actual people. Most try to kill themselves after 12 minutes, and Celestia's been subject to this for over 4 minutes. Unless you agree to participate in my revenge project, Moon-T, Celestia will die right in front of your eyes."

Twilight said "I'll do it!" The holograms stopped and Twilight ran into the Box Arena.

Celestia weakly handed Twilight her deck and said "Twilight, you can beat Nightmare Moon with this. I may have lost, but you can win with the heart and spirit I put into making this. If I survive, I want you to be my apprentice so that I may teach you more about the Alicorn Amulet, which is the necklace you posses."

She then collapsed and lapsed into unconsciousness, having suffered a massive heart attack from the Penalty Game. Twilight began to cry and shouted "CELESTIA!"

Then, Rainbow Dash said "I'm going with you, Twilight. You won't fight alone. I would kick Nightmare Moon's ass right now, but it would be pointless because Twilight would kick it harder."

Then, another voice said "Y'all won't be able ta'do this without me." They all turned around and saw Applejack jump down from the crowd onto the arena floor. She said "Guys, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike are here too. C'mon down!"

They all came down. Spike said "Twilight, we can do this!" Fluttershy said "I won't be scared anymore. I will help you." Pinkie Pie said "I love helping out my friends!" Twilight smiled and said "Nightmare Moon, we're ready."


	19. West Side Shootout! Part 1!

The 6 of them then walked to the door that led to Moon-T1. The door opened and they were greeted by a familiar voice screaming "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" Spike shouted "That's Rarity's voice!"

They then saw Rarity running at them in a bullet-proof vest and a helmet. Spike shouted "Rarity, what happened?!" Rarity held up an AR-15 lookalike rifle and said "What?! You guys are here?! I'm working as a tour guide for Luna Corporation. I got fired from Burger World after I punched a perverted customer."

Twilight said "Anyways, what's up with the inner-city slum-like appearance of this stage?" Rarity replied "This is West Side Shootout. In this game, we are SWAT officers of the Canterlot Police fighting against gangbangers in the West Side. We're pinned down and the other team has automatic weapons."

Applejack said "City violence eh? Anyways, let's git suited up." The group put on their suits and helmets and grabbed their AR-15 Laser guns. Fluttershy was shaking in fear and said "I don't want to do this..." Twilight said "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Meanwhile, at the command centre, Nightmare Moon asked "Who hired that friend of theirs?!" A guard said "My apologies, Master Nightmare Moon." Nightmare Moon said "It doesn't matter. I hired 6 actual gang members off the streets of the REAL West Side and gave them automatic M-16 Laser Assault Rifles to fight against the semi-auto AR-15s. Also, they have 30 shots before they reload, in contrast to the 15 shots of the AR-15s."

The group then gathered behind a trash bin and remained quiet while hiding from their opponents. Meanwhile, one of the opponents said "Let's bust some caps in these weaklings and get our money." Another opponent said "Shut up, they could hear us!"

Then, Applejack aimed down the sights of her AR-15 and sniped an opponent, knocking him unconscious from the laser blast, prompting the 5 others to return fire. A battle had begun!

Fluttershy began to cry and said "I don't like this. I just want it to stop." Rarity shouted "Everyone, get up and charge them!" Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rainbow Dash charged, guns blazing at the gangbangers, shouting "URAH!"


End file.
